The Gonzilla
by miguelnuva
Summary: After Godzilla's meltdown an new beast emerges to help Jr and his family turn the tide aganists japan's new robots.
1. The Mutation

**The Gonzilla**  
By: Miguel Craig 

**Chapter One: 1954**

On that day all he remembered was he and his brother going away from there home a then a bright light. He looked at his brother. They were new monsters. Gonzilla let his brother go to try and find food because he knew not to go help his big brother hunt. His brother always did better when he was not with him. Godzilla went but before he left he said goodbye to all his friends, and most of all his brother, and his mate. Soon Godzilla would be the one thing that he always wanted to be. A Father. Gonzilla could not wait till his big brother came back home with the food. Now that his brother was the king he got to eat more than only one monster beside his brother. That was his brother's mate. She was with child so she always got the most food. Gonzilla would sometimes give half of his food to Godzilly. It was his job to make sure that she stayed save while his brother was gone. As the days went by he started to get worry when he found out that Godzilla was not coming back. He was killed by the humans that hated him so badly.

**Chapter Two: Gonzilla and the Raptor Army**

It was a sad day when Gonzilla found out about his older brother. And to make things worst then that he had to tell Godzilly. At least Godzilly had something to remember Godzilla by. Then all of a sudden there was an attack by the raptor army. They were always in battle with them and they always won because of Godzilla. Now the raptors had control of the battle. Gonzilla had no idea about was going on. He just remembered pain and he could not regenerate because of all the raptors were eating him. Then he saw the worst thing ever. They killed Godzilly and the baby. Then what was left of his body and power he finished what was left of the army.

**Chapter Three: Rebirth of Gonzilla**

It was 2006. He did not know why his regeneration wasn't working. Then he saw those little humans that hated so much. They took his body and that was all he remembered, he then woke up in a strange place. Dr. Jamie you can't just make a monster with out the permission of the nation. Just look at my beast. He has Godzilla's head and body. He has Ghidorah's wings with Angilas's tail. He has Mothra's antennas and Gamera's legs and arms. He is the most powerful monster that there ever was. Why did you make thought? If you do not agree to join the G-SOS and make it fight Godzilla you will be arrested and Gonzilla will be taken from you. Okay I will help you on two conditions. What are they? I want triple what you give every body else and to make sure that Godzilla is dead. We have also maid two robots to try and kill him and with the help of Gonzilla we will finally get rid of Godzilla forever. What about his son and mate. Godira is as good as dead and his son will be no problem. He is just a baby monster. Good.

**Chapter Four: Liger Zero and Reptor X**

Godzilla saw that Little G was hungry and he could not eat fruit like he did when he was a baby. He remembered when he was baby he was with his dad. It was all those humans fault. They gave him too much energy and then they made him fight Destroyer instead of letting him spend the last of his time with him. He would get little G a meal and teach him how to kill. So that is your two robots. Yes the white tiger liger is very fast. He has a leaser claw one mizer in each eye and triple hyper mizer in his mouth. Reptor is just as fast and way more powerful. He has one mizer in each eye like Liger. He has a twin mizer in his mouth and a triple hyper mizer in his chest. He can also fly. Both these monsters are robots and can combine there mizer to make the super hyper mizer cannon. So with Gonzilla we have three monsters ready to drive Godzilla in to the earth. Then when I have the Jr. we will make it a cyborg. Sir Godzilla and Jr. are in Tokyo bay and eating are nuclear power. Its time to release the monsters. (Gonzilla is a living thing but I put a control in his brain so he can be under my commanded.)  
**Chapter Five: Godzilla's Roar and Gonzilla's Memory**

Godzilla and Jr. started attacking the city. He wanted everything that he could see destroyed. No human would be left alive. The only human that wanted him and his dad to live was Miki. She was also the only human friend that he ever had. Now she was gone because of those people making him fight his friends and then that powerful freak Monster X. Reptor ready for Battle. Liger battle mode. Gonzilla beat Godzilla to death. The there monsters started to attack Godzilla But the King was not so easily beat. He fired his Atomic ray and missed Reptor because of his fast speed. Liger sunk up behind him and fire his triple hyper mizer. Raptor then used all of his weapons. Liger goes in for the kill but that was what Godzilla was waiting for and he used his shockwave. How did he do that? He fired his atomic ray out of his body as a wave. The time has come to finish him off with the super hyper mizer. Raptor and Liger got all of the mizer cannons ready to end the king just like Mechagodzilla's cannons but more powerful. They fired and Gonzilla saw this. Little G did the only thing he could do to help his did but Liger shot him and he cried for his dad in pain. Godzilla tried to get to his son but he to was in a lot of pain. He would not last much longer. As they both cried in pain Reptor got an atomic virus when Godzilla fired his Atomic ray at his chest. Tell Reptor to come back to base for repairs. Liger and Gonzilla will finish him. Why has Gonzilla not attacked yet? He is right now. He's not responding. Gonzilla remembered what he heard the humans say about his brother and then he put two and two together and found out this must be his brother's son. The kid Godzilla and Godzilly had maid it thought the raptor attack. He then punched Liger with all he had and told Little G to try and get his dad back to the island. He was about to put his new body and powers to the test.

**Chapter Six: Gonzilla vs. Liger 1**

Liger had know idea why Gonzilla had attacked him. He thought that they were friends and were going to kill Godzilla. Then it hit him. His name was Gonzilla and Godzilla was hurt and then he and his son cried. Liger knew that if he was to make it out of here alive he would have to fight. Turn Liger's brain off and make him come back to the base manual. Sir Miss Miki would like to speak with you about Godzilla and Gonzilla. So Miki why do you think that Gonzilla would want to fight Liger. I think that Gonzilla is the brother of the 1954 Godzilla. Yes then Godzilla came back 30 years later and found Jr.'s egg. Now this is Jr. all grown up with a son of his own. And this is only two Godzilla because the other on is a girl plus the scar from the absolute zero gun is still there. So that must be Godzilla Jr. out there and Gonzilla is going to let him get away. Liger stared the fight by using his twin mizers. Gonzilla use his new wings and got out of the way but he maid his first mistake. Liger jumped up and used his strike mizer claw. Gonzilla was hurt badly. He got real mad and then he remembered that his brother used to use some kind of ray when he was mad. He tried it and fired a green nuclear ray. He had no idea how powerful it was in till he tried it. Liger was real mad now. It was time for his mizer x 5 move. He got his triple hyper mizers and then his twin mizers ready and then he fired. All Gonzilla felt pain when those five mizers hit. Yes we did we killed Gonzilla. Now all we have to do is go after Godzilla and Little G is ours. Gonzilla was down and out but he was not dead yet. He would have to get up or his nephew and grand nephew were good as gone. (Is that all you have Gonzilla. Godzilla is that you. You have to save my son he is or only hope. I'm trying to get up but I'm out of power. No you're not. Liger brainwash you in to thinking that you were out of power. You have at least 73 left. Go get up and help my son, his mate, and his son. Goodbye my little brother to will meet in the other world.) Godira has come Sir to try and help her mate. I see. We will kill the whole Godzilla spices. Liger go in for the kill. Godira has no chose but to protect Godzilla at all cost. She fired her atomic flame but Liger was to fast. He fired his mizer x 5for 10 minutes on the shezilla and she was down and out. Just when was going to fire his ultimate movie the mizer bomb and put a end the Godzilla race Gonzilla enter vended. Liger fired the mizer bomb but Gonzilla took to the air and Liger knew it was time for an air battle. Round 2 was just about to begin.

**Chapter Seven: Gonzilla vs. Liger 2**

Liger could not fight in the air as good as the ground. He was a white tiger robot not a bird robot. Gonzilla on the other hand was just as powerful wherever he fought. He was mad and was not going to lose a battle as big as this one. Reptor is almost ready to get back in the fight. Yes. I just hope that Liger can hold on in till we get the Reptor out there to end this fight. Liger is down to 45. What sir. Gonzilla is glowing all green with nuclear energy. It's called the burning flash. What did you say Miki. Its Gonzilla most powerful attack. Liger is finished. Sir there is nothing left of Liger. What Hell do you mean? What I said. How can something be that powerful? Is the Reptor ready for battle? He should be in just one hour. Gonzilla is destroying Tokyo. What about the Godzillas? There on there way back to there island home where they should be. Yes but Gonzilla is on a mission to destroy the city.

**Chapter Eight: Gonzilla vs. Reptor**

Gonzilla was on fire. There was nothing that was going to stop him from destroying the city. Reptor was on his way but he knew he had little hope of stopping Gonzilla with out his partner. Reptor look at Gonzilla. How was he going to beat someone like that? Gonzilla sent a roar to the Reptor. He looked at him and the Reptor started to talk to him. Gonzilla I know you can here my thoughts. I gave you telepathic powers from Space Godzilla. You can read minds move things with your mine control the weather use psychic waves and teleport to places. The Oxygen destroyer can't kill you because you don't need air to live anymore. What the hell is Dr. Jaime doing out there? Is that me talking to you? Yes it is my monster. So doctor you messed up my life right. Not messed up I helped you. We'll this is the thanks I'm going to give you good Dr. Gonzilla changed the Reptor and then the Doctor attacked Gonzilla. I have fused my Brain with the main computer so you have to kill me now and you can't do that. What makes you sure that I won't kill you? After all I'm a Godzilla. You can't I brought you back to life. Godzilla fired an Atomic ray with the force of an atom bomb. The Doctor and Reptor were dead. Gonzilla then left to go home to Monster Island. 

**Chapter Nine: You win some you lose some: The Birth of Ouar**

The Doctor is dead stop all work now. What about the UNEV and the UVED. Dump all of it out. Three t-rexes were there win the virus hit. A brother and sister and the brother's best friend and sister's mate. Then they became a race that maid the T-rex vs. Godzillasaurs battle come alive again. They are the Ouar race.

**To Be continued in part 2: OUAR**


	2. Chapter 2

Hay guys this is Miguel. Sorry I havan't posted in a while but I plan to redue the Gonzilla series from the beginging. The Gonzilla in this stroy will apper in the futher as the Mutation. Please review this one to tell me what you think.


End file.
